


Ahsoka gets a visit from Anakin’s force ghost (Anisoka)

by Quacksonfish48



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, anakin apologizes to ahsoka, what Star Wars fans really need
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quacksonfish48/pseuds/Quacksonfish48
Summary: Ahsoka gets a visit from Anakin’s force ghost. He just comes to apologize, but he ends up realizing he is in love. :))))
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 11
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lol sorry I have two other unfinished stories but this story has been on my mind for a while and I really felt like writing and down so ummmm enjoy XD *guilty smile*

Ahsoka and Sabine had found Ezra and were trying to save the next of Yoda’s species. Ahsoka was mediating in her hut while Ezra and Sabine went off to scout out the area when she felt a presence she hadn’t felt in a long time, or at least not like this. She almost didn’t want to open her eyes because she was afraid it was going to be one of her frequent dreams that always left her disappointed, but when she hesitantly opened them, she saw him, well, a force ghost of him - Anakin Skywalker. Her former master and best friend. He looked just as he did right before he was rushing off to save the chancellor, and it made her heart almost stop. She had never admitted it, but she loved him. She loved him so much, it made her heart hurt to think about him, but she knew she would never be the one he wanted. When she had felt him turn back to the light side, she was filled with joy she hadn’t felt since she was his padawan, but then she felt him slip away. She hadn’t cried in years, but that day she had sobed. And now he was casually standing in front of her, looking just as he had decades ago.  
“Anakin . . .” She didn’t want this to be another cruel dream, so she slowly got up to observe him. Ahsoka stood in front of him and cautiously poked his forehead. Her hand didn’t go through his head as she had thought it would, and it instead collided with the youthful skin of her former master.  
Anakin started laughing in amusement as he watched her look at him in awe and touch his face frantically. When she stopped poking and feeling his face, she stepped back and let a tear fall down her face. This made Anakin stop laughing, and his face fell.  
“I’m so, so sorry, Ahsoka. For everything. It wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t have stopped what happened. I was naive and desperate, and I shouldn’t have allowed Palpatine to manipulate me like that. You never failed me, Ahsoka; I failed you.” Ahsoka didn’t know how to respond to this other than to just let more tears fall down her face. Anakin wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a tight hug, and she just hugged him tighter and cried into his shoulder as he cried on her’s. She never wanted this moment to end and just let all the tears she had been holding in for the past decade come out in sobs. Anakin pulled her out of the hug and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead and then stared at her eyes sadly. She couldn’t take it anymore. She had been holding her feelings in for so many years, and she regretted it so much. She grabbed his face and kissed him right on the lips. He didn’t seem to have expected it, but to her surprise, he returned it and wrapped his arms around her.  
“Ahsoka?”  
She pulled apart from Anakin as quick as a lightning and dropped her arms to her side. Ezra and Sabine were back from scouting. “Anakin Skywalker?” Ezra asked with the kid coming back to him. He had grown up a lot since he had been gone, but he clearly couldn’t help but be in awe over his idol.  
Anakin waved sheepishly. If force ghosts could blush, Anakin was very much doing so.  
“Okay, I knew you missed your master a lot and thought highly of him, but I never thought like this!” Ezra said while laughing. This only made Anakin and Ahsoka blush harder.  
Sabine cleared her throat and nudged Ezra to leave, and he got the message. The two awkwardly left, giving Anakin and Ahsoka some privacy.  
Anakin looked to Ahsoka with heat rising even more in his cheeks.  
“Soooo . . .” He looked down to avoid her gaze, but she gently moved closer and gave him a light peck on the lips.  
“I love you, Anakin,” she breathed against his face. Anakin looked back up at her with surprise and hope dancing in his eyes.  
“I love you, too.” He grasped her waist and gave her small kisses all over her face and then made it to her mouth again. He passionately kissed her, to show her the feelings he couldn’t communicate with words.  
They pulled away after a few passion filled minutes.  
“I’m not going to lie. I didn’t realize I felt that way until you kissed me. I just came to tell you I was sorry,” Anakin told her with a laugh.  
Ahsoka smiled happily until she remembered that he was a force ghost and not really alive. Her face fell as reality sunk in.  
“Hey,” he gently took her chin in his hand and lifted her head up, “I will always be with you. And besides, I can teach you how to become a force ghost. Then, when you die, we can be together forever.” He put on his classic smirk, but it quickly became a passion filled smile as he saw her down cast face transform into one full of hope and joy.  
“May the force be with you, Ahsoka,” he said while giving her one last kiss before fading away. If she hadn’t already forgiven him long ago, she definitely forgave him in that moment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka goes on to be a happy force ghost with Anakin. :)

Ahsoka sat mediating underneath the branches of the trees. The leaves rustled in the cool breeze. The sunlight dripped down upon her tattered face. The warmth from the rays of sun sent waves of peace crashing down upon her. She was nearing the end of her life, and she knew it but was glad to be dying peacefully. She had lived her whole life fighting because it was all she had ever known until recently. She was thrown into war at an early age, and as a kid, she was overly enthusiastic and always thought of war as some sort of game - it most certainly wasn’t. Her whole perspective changed when she started becoming responsible for higher casualties, and by the end of the war, there was no enthusiasm left in her. For so long she felt this guilt for surviving when so many others had to die, and after she learned of her old master’s fate, she felt even more guilty. It had seemed that walking away caused him to loose himself to the darkness, but she now knew that it was inevitable. Palpatine had made sure of that. She cut herself off from the force for a long time and just about buried who she was to stay hidden until she became a part of the rebellion. All those years, she searched for Anakin in hopes he might be somewhere out in the galaxy waiting to finally have that catch up they never got when they had last reunited. She had been so shady to him before the siege of Mandalore, and every time she looked back to that day, she wished she had just thrown her arms around him and told him how much he meant to her. But when she found him, they never got that hug or catch up she dreamt of. She instead had to face the man he had become, but even while fighting him, she never wanted to hurt him because he was like a piece of her heart. She would never stop loving him no matter what he became, and that was why she sliced his mask instead of aiming for the neck when she could have easily killed him. And then, when she was promised life, she cast it to the side and ended up attempting to sacrifice herself to save him. After that fight, she tried to bring him back for the next five years but was never successful, and he was only brought back to the light by his son in the end. Despite how bad it hurt to feel Anakin slip away, she finally felt peace wash over her that she had not felt in a long time. He became submerged in the light again and had brought balance to the force. Times improved, but her heart still ached for him, and she still blamed herself for his fall - that was until he showed up as a force ghost. She spent more time helping those who couldn’t help themselves, and fought for years more until she recently settled down. She now lived off by herself as she grew older and older and prepared herself to become one with the force. Everyday, she felt her force signature begin to slip further and further away, but today, she could finally feel her soul really begin to lift from her body. She felt the force tug at her, and she didn’t resist. She gave into it and felt her spirit lift from her body. It felt warm and good like a being submerged in fresh water. She opened her eyes.   
The same youthful Anakin she had seen before the siege of Mandalore stood in front of her once again. She felt her body slowly fall to the ground, and he delicately leaned over her. Anakin looked into her eyes and said with a smirk, “I told you I would always be with you,” and then planted a small kiss on her lips as she felt her soul finally tug free from her mortal body. She would always be with him now. They would be able to be with one another forever, immortal and free.


End file.
